Of Pureblood and Unknown People
by NathansPlayPin
Summary: Hermione thinks she is the butt of a stupid practical joke, but little does she know that this slytherin boy actually has feelings for her. When she finds out it's him will she believe him? Who knows?
1. Waiting

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters… only some I made up and the ones you do know belong to JK.

Also please be nice this is my first story and I hope you like it. Be kind and review.

Hermione had been hiding in the Owlery since seven, after dinner, and now it was ten thirty. She was getting tired starting to loose hope that he wouldn't show up or had already been there.

Every year, for now almost six years on her birthday, Christmas, Valentines Day and three days after her yearly arrival to Hogwarts she would receive gifts from an anonymous person. The presents would always be very extravagant and over the top, the best of everything.

On Christmas she would always get emerald and white gold jewelry, on Valentines day she would get the most expensive chocolates, on her birthday she would get whatever it was that she had been secretly wanting that year, and on the third day after her return to school she would receive a bouquet of flowers, different ones every year.

Whoever this person was they had to be close to her because otherwise how would they know exactly what she wanted for her birthday. She assumed that it had to be a Gryffindor and she had already tried to narrow it down to a few suspects.

All this special attention from a boy made her feel so happy. Someone, a boy, actually liked her. She wanted to yell it to everyone in the Great Hall, but for some reason she always kept it to herself. She always passed off the gifts as being from her parent and everyone believed because they all knew that she was very well of, her parents being muggle dentists and all.

Right before she was about to get up and leave she hears the door to the Owlery open slowly and in walks a tall figure draped in a black cloak. She cant tell who it is, but soon spots the Slytherin symbol on their cloak and gets a shattering feeling in her stomach. She knew this had to be some type of sick joke being played on her because she didn't know of one Slytherin who was nice to her or her friends who could possibly be sending her all these presents.

She stays crouched down in her dark corner watching the person. She hears them say "Bring this to Hermione Granger tomorrow morning. Take it to her room and make sure that she and only she received it. ". and with that she sees the person turn around and leave the way they came.

She wanted to go run after the person and tell them that she knew about the sick joke that they were playing on her, but it seemed too late. She was tired and she wasn't a person to be up to that sort of confrontation at such a late hour.

She waited about ten minutes until she knew that the person was well on their way to their room and left, trying to be as quite as possible as to not be caught.

When she got to her room she couldn't help but cry. She had been a fool all this time, thinking that someone actually liked her. A fool believing that someone would find her special enough to send her all those presents. As she was falling asleep a last tear fell down her cheek. Tomorrow she would be going home and she had a whole summer to plan a way of getting even with this Slytherin boy whose identity she didn't know yet but was soon to find out.


	2. Dreams

Disclaimer: Alas I own none of the amazing characters... or most of the plot.

A/N: Be nice... please review. Also i made this chap longer so i hope you like it!

Draco was doing his usual rounds. As a senior prefect he had the Friday midnight rounds and was just aimlessly walking about the school. He was walking past the library when a light coming from under the large doors caught his attention.

'Who could be studying at this hour?' He asked to himself.

As he slowly opened one of the large wooden double doors, making sure it didn't creak, he saw her. She was at her usual table surrounded by about twenty five books. They were no doubt all on potions, for they had final exams coming up and the whole class had been a mess. Everyone was staying up all hours making sure they got in that extra studying time. It was all taking a toll on the whole class, they were all always falling asleep in class, trying to make up sleep during meals, and some even fell asleep walking to class. These exams determined what classes one would get into in seventh year and those classes would determine what job one would get. All these responsibilities were just driving everyone crazy.

He slowly walked over to where she was noticing that she had her head rested on top of one of her books. Coming closer he noticed that she was fast asleep. Not wanting to scare her he whispered her name.

"Hermione?"

"Hermione?"

"Hermione?"

The third time he shook her gently and she finally woke up. Looking around trying to see who had woken her. She locked eyes with him. Thinking she was dreaming she rubbed her sleepy eyes and looked up at him again. She was indeed awake and was indeed looking at Draco Malfoy.

"What do you want Malfoy? Didn't you see that I was sleeping?" She spat at him

"Um… Yeah I guess…. I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you. I just thought that you weren't too comfortable and wouldn't want to sleep in that position." He answered.

"Wait what did you just say?" She Asked.

"Well, I uh… said that I was sorry, but I guess I'll just go now then." He said. As he turned around to leave he felt a small warm grab his arm.

"No, don't. I don't want you to go." She whispered.

"Why did you say that you were sorry? Did you mean it?" She asked.

"I uhhh… I uhhh… Of course I meant it." He stammered

'Oh my God what am I going? I'm mumbling like that fool Neville.' He yelled at himself.

"You what?" She asked.

"Of course I meant it. I didn't mean to startle you nor did I mean to anger you by waking you up. I thought I was doing you a favor." He said, now not mumbling nor stammering.

"I was doing my rounds when I saw a light coming from under the door…. And since it's past hours I thought that someone was up to something… so I came in and saw you sleeping. You looked rather uncomfortable so I woke you up." He said now looking right down into her golden brown eyes.

She looked back at him. She was now seeing something different in his stare. It was something loving. As if…. no it couldn't be that as he was talking to her he was showing emotion and none the less emotion of compassion and caring. For her? But he had always hated her, didn't he?

She broke there connection and started to pack up her books.

"It's late isn't it?" She asked.

"Yes it is. You shouldn't be here this late it isn't safe."

"Yeah well I don't have anywhere else to go where I can study in peace and noise free. I'll be going now, bye. " She Turned away and looked back at him. "Thanks for waking me up. I know I may of seemed mad at first, but it's just that I'm not a morning person." She went to leave when she felt her side bag being lifted from her shoulder. She turned around.

"I'll walk you to your common room. It is after all after hours and I am still on duty and as a senior prefect I cannot allow you to walk the halls alone at this time of night" He stated looking right into her eyes as if looking for something beyond what he was just able to see physically.

"Oh… Well… Umm.. Sure thanks. That would be lovely." She said going him the same look he gave her.

They walked all the way back to her Gryffindor tower not saying a word between them. As she said the password and was about to go inside he gave her her bag and looked at her once more.

"Thank you, Draco." She said. His first name just rolled off her tongue and he loved it. At that moment his heart gave a jump…. No more like a flutter. He had never felt like this about any girl before.

"It was my pleasure, Hermione" He responded making sure he clearly said her name without stuttering.

'Wow! Did he just say my name? My real name and not just mudblood or Granger?' She thought to herself.

"Well…mpphh" He was about to say 'Well I guess I'll be seeing you tomorrow in classes and have a goodnight' But before he even go the second word out she had gently crashed her lips on his. Without a second thought he pulled her closer towards his body lifting her a bit to reach his lips easier

She jumped on him and wrapped her legs around him.

"To…. My … room…." She exhaled in between kisses. As a senior prefect she had her own room right at the entrance of the common and she knew Draco knew this because he was too and senior prefect.

He didn't hesitate to comply. He stopped for a moment grabbed her bag, still holding on to her and came back up and went through the portrait. They tried to make as little noise as possible but between slamming each other into wall for dominance they barely made it to her room without waking anyone up. He opened her door and it seemed as if they had floated to her bed.

She had silk green and silver sheets, her favorite colors. This he knew from all the observing he'd done of her over the years. He thought it was only he who knew that this proud Gryffindor favorite colors where those of the opposing house. They drove him crazy.

They continued kissing and in no time they had both ridded each other of their clothes. They were a mess of sweating tangled legs and arms. They couldn't get enough of each other. They couldn't touch each other enough.

She stopped kissing him for a moment and whispered in his ear as she made a trail of kisses along his neck. "I've known since the beginning"

"What are you talking about?" He said between gasps of air and moans for she was now making a trial of kisses down his abs.

She stopped kissing him when he said that and looked up straight into his eyes and said "I knew it was you all along that sent me those gifts and I still have all the letter you wrote me. It took me a bit to give in, but I knew it was you and I've….. Since the beginning felt the same" As she made her way up to kiss him Draco heard something and looked around the room.

'What is that?' He thought still looking around the room.

"Beep…. Beep… Beep…. Beep….Beep!"

"Oh Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" He yelled.

"This is the fucking fourth time this week. Shit!" He said out loud to himself.

It had been the fourth time this week that he had had the same dream about Hermione and it was driving him crazy. He knew he had to tell her how he felt and he had to tell her soon, if not it was going to drive him crazy.

"Well I guess off to another cold shower" He said lowly to himself and made his way to his bathroom that for his luck was connected to his room and he took a long 'cold' shower.


	3. The Car

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor do I own Hermione or Ron or Draco… nor do I own the main parts of the plot. Teehee.

Hi it's me! I hope you liked the first two chaps. Sorry it took so long. I promise I'll update as this next chap as soon as I can.

* * *

Forty five minutes later Draco stepped out of the shower. Thinking to himself he said 'I have to tell Hermione how I feel. These dreams are getting worse and beginning to come more often.' 

It was early in the morning and he had stayed up last night almost the whole night thinking. After he had gotten back from the Owlery he just couldn't stop worrying. He had seen Hermione coming out of the Owlery right after he had and he knew she had seen him, but he didn't know if she had know who he was.

Everything was going to shit. Knowing Hermione, he knew that she would most likely think that all this was some sort of prank being played on her by the Slytherin house. He would have to tell her and tell her soon and not only because of that fact that he was madly in love with her, but also that she would soon find out that she was a pureblood and would soon have to marry him.

He put on his clothes and stepped out of his private room and headed off to the great hall for breakfast to see how Hermione would react to her birthday present now probably thinking that it wasn't coming from someone who loved her, but that it was all part of some sick plan.

* * *

Now in the great hall Hermione was trying to act as if nothing had happened. it was her birthday and had to act as happy as possible. Last night had been a horrible night. All night she had had the same dream over and over again. She was in a room all by her self and all of a sudden it would fill up with hundreds of faceless Slytherins in long black cloaks. All of then were pointing and laughing at her and she would run and run, but she couldn't find a way out of the room. 

She was sitting at the Gryffindor table talking to her friends when she noticed the black owl that would always bring her the gifts. She had already planned what she would do. She would receive the gift like as if nothing had happened and keep an eye open for the Slytherin table and see who it was that was playing with her.

As the owl passed by it dropped off a green box with silver ribbon right in front of Hermione. She picked it up and slowly started to unravel the ribbon. She opened the box and out fell a picture of a mini cooper and a pair of keys. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. The person that had gotten her all those gifts as some sick joke had just gotten her a car and not just any car they had gotten her her favorite car. A mini cooper! It was also in her favorite colors all dark green with a silver top and with a black interior.

"Oh my dear God!" Hermione said out loud to herself. She was going to pass out.

"Hermione are you ok?" Ginny asked.

"Um….. yeah I think I am or at least I hope I will be…. I just got a car Ginny. " Hermione blurted out.

"Hermione that's awesome, but I hope the one you got doesn't fly like dad's old one" Ginny said laughing. Then she added "That's really nice of your parents to surprise you like that"

"Yeah real nice of them Gin." Hermione said sarcastically.

"Well aren't you happy? I know I would be ecstatic" Ginny said.

"No no no Ginny I'm happy its just that I'm not feeling too well. I think I'm getting that stomach bug that's been going around. I think I'm going to go lay down for a while. I'll see you at lunch" An d with that Hermione got up and ran off toward her room.

Ginny yelled after her "Happy Birthday Hermione!"

'I wonder what stomach bug she could be talking about 'Ginny asked herself.

"What's eating her?" Ron said as he as Harry sat down to breakfast.

"I have no clue" Ginny responded while still starring to where Hermione had run off to.

Across the hall Draco was watching the whole thing. 'I wonder what happened? Why did she react like that?' He then got out of his seat and started towards where Hermione had gone.

* * *

Now outside the great hall Hermione had gone into a secluded hallway and had let herself fall down along the side of one the stone walls. 'This all had to be part of the joke. It just had to.' She said to herself. 

Hermione, knowing full well how much money muggle cars cost couldn't believe that a person would just drop about $25,000 on some joke. 'Could someone from Slytherin really like me? ' She asked herself. She was becoming so confused.

'Crap!' She began to curse herself. 'I was so caught up on what they had given me that I completely forgot to look over at their table! I'm so fucking stupid' From being so taken aback by the gift she had forgotten to keep an eye open for the Slytherin table and who would be watching her. She felt so stupid.

She reached into her cloak pocket and took out the box. She opened it and took out the picture of the car and flipped it over. On the back was a short note that always came with all her gifts. It was always something short and sweet, but she couldn't help but notice that they always said the perfect thing to make her feel butterflies all over. It read.

_My Love, _

_Today on your 17th birthday Iwanted to give you something I know you would like. Through my sources I found out your favorite colors silver and green. I knew you had wanted to get a car for sometime and I hope you enjoy it over the summer. Happy Birthday Hermione!_

_Always thinking of you with much LOVE,_

_Me_

After reading it for the third time she couldn't help but breakdown and cry. She had to leave before someone were to see her. She got up and started to run as the tears fell down her face. As she made her way past the entrance of the great hall to get back to her dorm she bumped into something hard and almost fell before two strong arms grabbed her waist and held her close to them so she wouldn't. She looked up to find two of the most beautiful crystal blue eyes looking back at her.

"Granger are you all right? " Draco asked with his arms still around Hermione. "Granger? Granger are you ok?" He asked again.

Hermione couldn't bring herself to answer him back. She was still looking into his eyes and seemed to be lost in them.

"Hermione? Are you alright? " He asked again now getting worried that there was something very wrong with her. At the sound of her first name Hermione came to and noticed the position she was in and who she was with. She stepped back and looked around to see if anyone was there but, no it was only her and Draco. She took two more steps back and looked back up at Draco.

"Shove off Malfoy! And next time watch where it is that your going!" And with that she took off to her room.

"Oh god I hope she's ok." Draco said out loud to himself as he turned around and headed off to his room.

* * *

A/N: I hope you liked this chap! I'm already working on the next one so it will be up late today or early tomorrow. Happy late 4th of July! I had fun I hope you guys did too! 


End file.
